


Love And Laughing Gas

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: Today’s the day Hank had decided to take Connor to a nice place and finally confess to him. But just as he finally gets his fat ass out of bed-“Hank! It’s time for your dental appointment!”Shit.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Love And Laughing Gas

He’s going to do it. Hank’s going to do it. He’s going to do it today. He’s been hyping himself up for the past week and telling himself to get his shit together. And he really, really hopes this goes well. Hank didn’t want to mess anything up now. He was so nervous. Okay, he was extremely nervous. He had stayed up the night before, planning everything out and even making sure that the shirt he bought for this was neat and clean. If he was going to do this, he had to be ready and presentable. Which was hard considering he hadn’t dressed up like this in years. But why is today important? Well, Today’s the day that Hank’s going to take Connor to a nice place and finally confess his undying love for him. He moves to get his fat ass out of bed and-

“Hank! It’s time for your dental appointment!”

Shit. That was today?! 

That gets Hank wide awake. He goes to protest but the pain in his jaw returns and he groans, a swear following after it. He grumbles and pushes back his plans. Might as well get over it. Sighing, Hank set aside his date shirt and chose one of his more god-awful patterned themed shirts. Once dressed and ready, Hank left his room and ambled towards the kitchen, finding Connor already there. And of course, the android was dressed already as he made breakfast. 

“Good morning, Hank. I made that french toast you liked last time for breakfast.” Connor greets, sitting a plate down on the table.

“Thanks, Con. But about the appointment…” Hank replies.

Connor chuckles, cleaning up his mess from making breakfast. 

“No, Hank. I’m not moving the date to next week or the week after that. Your condition will only worsen if you let it be.”

Hank mutters a swear but doesn’t argue. On the bright side, it gives him more time to re-think his confession and how he’ll do it. Besides, taking Connor to the park where he put a gun to his head was not exactly a good idea. 

“Fine.” he sighs. “Fucking android.” But there is no malice to it.

Hank doesn’t know when he started getting soft around Connor but he does know that he can’t say no to Connor’s pretty puppy eyes. That’s how he soon finds himself sitting in the waiting room of the Detroit City Dental Center, nervous as hell and waiting for his name to be called. Thing is, it’s not the appointment he’s nervous about. He’s nervous about what his big mouth might let out after he’s forced to inhale the good stuff and becomes a loopy wreck. And he hates that Connor notices his nerves and immediately goes to squeeze his hand as if he hadn’t learned about human boundaries.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Hank. If it makes you feel better, I can come along with you when they call you.” Connor offers, unaware of how much of a nervous wreck Hank really is.

He does that tilt of his head that Hank swears makes him look even more like a puppy. 

“Y-You don’t have to do that, Con.” Hank stammers, totally not freaking out on the inside. “I’m a grown ass man.”

“But Hank, your vitals say your nervous.” the damn android protests. “Plus...I’ve never seen a wisdom tooth removal before. I’m worried they’ll harm you.”

When Hank turns to tell him off, he’s met with the biggest puppy eyes ever and he nearly chokes at that. Okay, so, maybe saying ‘he’ll be fine and that he’ll just be stabbed in the mouth a little’ was out of the question then. He sighs, running a hand over his face.

“Fine, you can come with me. Just don’t try to lick my teeth when they take it out.” he grumbles, flustered.

Connor lights up at that and nods, making Hank’s heart flutter again. Fucking Androids.

And it’s not even long before a dental assistant in scrubs pokes her head out of the office door.

“Henry Anderson!”

Hank swears under his breath and stands up with a mighty grunt, joints popping from his old age. He heads towards the doors and Connor dutifully follows. Even now he still acts like a damn poodle. Hank could never admit it out loud but oddly, he thinks that’s cute. Hell, everything the android did was cute. Like-

“Excuse me. You can stay out here, android. You’ll only get in the way.” the dental assistant says, standing in Connor’s way.

Hank looks over to see Connor shoot him a pout. And Hank sighs, slightly irritated at the assistant for making Connor upset. Even after one hell of a revolution, most humans remain stubborn.

“Back off, lady. He comes with me.” Hank intervenes, arms crossed.

“But, sir. It-”

“He.”

The assistant sighs.

“He’ll just be in the way.”

“No, he won’t. He comes with me. If you want to complain, take it to the DPD.”

A flash of the badge and the assistant backs off, grumbling profanities under her breath. She leads her patient to the room and leaves, making Hank grumble under his breath as well when she glares at Connor. Connor only tilts his head in confusion, wondering what he did wrong to her. 

With that, Hank was seated in the dental chair which he swears looks like a torture machine while Connor took a seat on the metal chair in the corner. A few awkward silences pass before the dentist walks in and begins working on Hank. First, Hank’s teeth were cleaned. They’ve gone yellow through bad hygiene and substance abuse. After that, it was time for Hank to go under. A mask with four tubes connected to it was placed on his face, making Connor’s LED flicker to yellow in concern. 

The dentist, however, was kind enough to explain to Connor about was going on. Their assistant even treated Connor better than the assistant outside. After double-checking to make sure that the dentist wasn’t trying to kill Hank with some weird gas, Connor sat back. He watched as Hank slowly grew lax and eventually close his eyes. Part of him still worried and his LED flickered to red. Luckily, the dentist was also kind enough to let him sit next to Hank and hold his hand. And maybe kiss it too.

It takes almost two hours but soon all of Hank’s wisdom teeth were removed. Hank was stitched up and Connor sat by him, waiting patiently yet worriedly for him to wake up.

And Hank soon wakes up, hearing voices and machines humming.

“Is he dead?”

“Nope. Just a little bit out of it. It’ll wear off.”

“So, he’s okay? Do I have to do anything?” 

“He’ll be fine. Though, once the gas wears off, he’ll be in some pain so you’ll have to help him ease that. Some ice should help. Oh, and don’t forget to change his gauze when it gets too bloody. As for food, start with soft foods until he’s fully recovered. Make sure he doesn’t smoke or drink after this.”

“Of course. Thank you, Doctor.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hank then hears a set of footsteps and a door opening then closing. He hears movement and groans, head lolling to look over to his side. He sees a fuzzy Connor looking at him with a smile. 

“Hi, Hank. How are you feeling?” came Connor’s voice.

Still high on whatever good shit he was given, Hank only laughs.

“Hehe, you look goofy.” he grins.

Connor chuckles, helping Hank up.

“You already told me that, Hank. Do you want me to tell you the same thing I said the last time you told me?” he teases, carefully steadying Hank.

“Woah...hehehe...nah, I know that you were made to look all cute n’ shit. I like it.” he mumbles, wobbling a little.

Connor flusters, processors stuttering a moment. Did Hank just call him cute?

“Uh, thank you?” he replies awkwardly. 

Hank only laughs more as Connor hauls him out to the waiting area, leaning against him while the android signs them out. When that’s done, Connor brings him to the car and helps him in.

“Ooh...where...we going…?” he asks, slouching in his seat. “Are...are we going on a date…?”

Connor chuckles, flustering even more. Surely, Hank is only acting like this because of the gas.

“No, Hank. We’re going home so you can rest.” he answers, reaching over to grab his seatbelt.

“Woaahhh, baby...let me buy you a drink first.” Hank slurs as Connor buckles him in. “Unless you’re not single...I’m not an asshole....okay, maybe a little…”

Connor giggles, rolling his eyes with a smile as he buckles his own seat belt and begins to drive them home. And it’s quite the ride home as Hank laughs every now and then or mumbles something about Connor under his breath. By the time they finally pulled up to the driveway, the poor android was extremely flustered. Hank still continued to laugh from his seat. 

“Ok, Hank. Let’s get you inside.” Connor says, shaking his head with a smile as he undid their seatbelts.

“Inside? Inside whe- hehe..Inside where?” Hank murmured.

“The house, Hank. So you can rest.” Connor answers, stepping out of the car.

It’s a bit of a struggle to get a loopy Hank inside the house but he’s much easier to maneuver than drunk Hank. Less grumpy too. With Hank on the couch, Connor moved to gather some things to help in Hank’s recovery. Once that’s done, Connor joined Hank and turned the tv on to some random channel that played cartoons. But Hank could care less about the colorful talking ponies on the screen. His fuzzy brain made him look at Connor with a ditzy grin.

“Hey...Hey, Con. I gotta tell you something.” he laughs, trying and failing to poke the android’s face.

Connor, ever so patient, turns to Hank.

“Yes, Hank?”

“Ha...Hi. Hi, Connor.” 

Connor chuckles.

“Hello, Hank.”

Humans are odd when exposed to different chemicals and substances. Connor had learned this through his experience with handling drunk suspects and drug users high on red ice. But he didn’t think they could get more odd until now. He’s not sure what to do with an out of it Hank. It’s even more odd to hear the man say things that Connor’s sure he’d never usually say. Then again, Hank does the same thing when he’s drunk too. He can’t do much at the moment but keep an eye on Hank’s vitals and just keep talking to him. It’s hard not to smile when Hank keeps laughing. 

“What’s so funny, Hank?” he asks.

Hank shakes his head, wheezing for air.

“Nothing...I was just...heh…thinking about this cute android. Have you met him?” he slurs, smiling dazedly at Connor.

Connor shakes his head, smiling. 

“No, I haven’t. Tell me about him.”

Hank laughs once more.

“Okay…well...His name is...Co...Connor...and he’s a weird android...but, like, that’s okay because I’m weird too. But Connor...he...he’s so cute. And he’s got pretty eyes. He’s got pretty lips too but sometimes he just fucking...y’know...puts evidence in his mouth like it’s juice! But that’s cool...he’s a deviant droid...he’s got freedom and shit.” 

Connor is practically left speechless, flustered and blushing a pretty shade of blue. Hank thinks he’s pretty too?! He doesn’t know what to say and smiles awkwardly, startling when Hank throws an arm around him.

“Hey...don’t tell Connor but” the lieutenant mumbles, “I love him. Like a lot. I just wanna kiss his face and hug him. He’s like the squishiest and cutest android I’ve ever met. I’m keeping him forever.”

And Connor blushes so hard that he feels himself overheat. If he were a computer he’d be blue-screening by now. Hank loves him. Hank loves  _ him. _ He had thought that the man had just been fine with being friends but here he was, confessing to him! Holding back a squeal, Connor smiles and pats Hank’s hand.

“Of course, Hank. Your secret is safe with me.” he replies, giddy deep down inside.

Hank only continues to laugh again and Connor laughs too. He spends the rest of the day caring for Hank and humoring him. By nightfall, the laughing gas wears off and Hank grows tired. He falls asleep as Connor finishes feeding him dinner and changing his gauze. He doesn’t feel Connor help him up or haul him to his bedroom. He’s snoring by the time Connor tucks him in.

The next morning, Hank wakes up with barely any pain in his jaw now, realizing that the gauze is gone and that he could feel the stitching. Yawning, he stands up and scratches his belly. He thinks back to yesterday and remembers exactly everything he said to Connor last night. His heart nearly stops as he now remembers how he confessed to Connor and called him cute and squishy. Though, at least he didn’t lie. Swearing, Hank left his room and headed to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs fill the air as he enters the kitchen and sees Connor making breakfast again with a smile.

“Uh...Con?” Hank starts awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Connor looks up from stove, beaming.

“Oh! Good morning, Hank!” he chirps, turning off the stove and serving breakfast.

Hank takes his seat at the dining table, his breakfast being placed in front of him. He wonders if Connor was thinking about last night as he goes to start eating. He wants to ask but he doesn’t know how plus the tension in the air is thick with awkwardness. So he quietly chews on his bacon, watching as Connor flitted about in the kitchen. It’s when Hank’s on his second piece of bacon that Connor comes over to him.

“Hey...um, don’t tell Hank, but” Connor grins, kissing Hank’s cheek. “I love him so much and I hope he’ll stay with me forever. He’s the sweetest human I have ever met.”

Hank chokes on his bacon.

Fucking Androids.


End file.
